


Poisonous Addiction

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Genderbend Vergil, Genderbending, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, fem!Vergil - Freeform, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Nero has tasted fruit from the forbidden tree and he can't get enough. He joins Vergil in her morning shower and gives her all the love and passion anddesirethat aches in his body, wanting so desperately to please his parent.Nero/Vergil, NeroVer, fem!Vergil, read the tags!
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), NeroVer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Poisonous Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlueSalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlueSalt/gifts).



> requested by gluesalt!!! i hope you enjoy it my dear 🔥🔥🔥

She opened the curtain and twisted the shower knobs, waiting for the water to warm to her liking. It only took a couple of minutes. She shed her towel, lifting her long legs over the porcelain tub and ducked her hair beneath the high-pressure showerhead. A deep sigh passed through her swollen pink lips as the water soothed her round shoulders, running down the length of her broad back and hips.

Vergil didn’t bother to look when she heard the bathroom door open, nor did she grace her son with any attention as he slipped into the shower with her. “Morning, mommy,” he whispered in her ear.

She hummed and went about her routine. As she shampooed her hair, she felt soap-slick hands all over her back, traveling down her spine then swooping up and around at her waist. She finally looked at Nero, glaring at the playful grin on his face as he toyed with her petite breasts, pinching her nipples until they were hard.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked.

“Helping you clean up like a good boy,” he answered.

“Nero…”

Vergil’s body arched, shivering despite the hot water and steam surrounding them. Nero’s left hand dipped between her breasts, going all the way down to her bellybutton where he circled his finger to pull a defeated sigh out of her. “Fine,” she muttered, leaning back on his strong chest. Nero’s growing stubble scratched her neck as he mouthed the mark he’d left on her the night before, _his_ , she would always belong to him.

“Such a needy boy,” she whispered in his ear, pressing her ass against his cock. Nero wrapped an arm around her stomach and held her against him, using his other hand to spread her thighs.

Vergil sighed as fingers teased along the crease between her thigh and groin. “I love your pussy so much,” Nero growled, dancing his fingertips over the sparse white hairs on her cunt to dip into her entrance. “You’re so wet for me, Vergil.” She blessed him with a soft moan, lifting her foot to rest it against the edge of the shower and allow him complete access. Nero swiped his middle finger along the center and up to her clit, roughly pressing on it.

Vergil keened, rolling her hips. “Good boy,” she cooed, raising her hand to stroke Nero’s short hair. He bucked forward, adding two more fingers into the slippery mess, teasing her by only pushing them in to the first knuckle. He brought them up again and massaged her clit, rotating his fingertips in harsh circles as the hand that rested on her stomach pressed her flush against him. She moaned his name, feeling her own wetness drip down her thighs as Nero rewarded her by stuffing two of his fingers fully inside her. Vergil’s tongue darted out to lick her lips, and she turned her head as he nuzzled her to kiss him on the lips; she had fun by pulling back every time he tried to deepen it.

Nero grumbled and added a third finger. Vergil’s eyes rolled back in her head when his thumb started to play with her clit, all the while the fingers inside her thrusting slowly in and out. She didn’t fight Nero when he devoured her, his kiss demanding, tongue swirling around hers as he swallowed all the sounds she had to offer. Nero gasped for breath when he pulled away, removing his fingers from Vergil. She hummed questionably as he turned her around, showing the slick on his fingers as he inhaled its addictive scent; she smirked knowingly at him as his lips parted, his tongue poking out to swirl around each finger. He let out a guttural moan at the taste, eyes closing in pure bliss.

When he finished cleaning his fingers, he smashed their lips together. Vergil purred as she tasted herself in her son’s mouth, cradling his jaw in her palms as he pushed her thighs back together. Nero pushed his cock between them, groaning as the water from the shower mixed with her drenched pussy to coat him in an all-consuming wet heat. “Vergil…” She shivered at the hot breath upon her ear. Vergil reached behind her, cupping her hand to feel the head of her son’s cock as it passed between her thighs.

“Fuck, not gonna last,” he whined. “Feel so good, so wet, just for me.”

“Let go, sweet child,” she whispered, angling her hips until his throbbing cock grinded over her clit. She moaned quietly as Nero’s hands grabbed her ass, holding her still as he slid his cock in and out, panting like a wild dog and sinking his teeth into her soft skin as he came, mixing their fluids together in a sticky white mess down the drain.

Vergil petted his hair, her sign of permission for him to mark her again. He moaned like the slutty boy he was, lapping at the fresh set of teeth indents and blood before sealing it with a kiss.

“I expect you to clean up this mess,” she said. Nero chuckled. She watched him grab the loofah and douse it with body wash, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

“Oh, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i pictured vergil in this fic as still tall, slim, and slightly muscular bc i like to keep genderbends as close to the original design as possible in terms of appearance!! i also pictured her with the same hair, maybe slightly longer, but however y'all wanna picture her is gucci to me lol
> 
> big tol fem vergil, tho. think about it. 💦


End file.
